Mistaken Identity
by rightxhere
Summary: [SamCam] Cam mistakenly kisses an AU Sam. CrackFic


**Title:** Mistaken Identity  
**Author:** Demelza  
**Fandom: **Stargate SG1  
**Characters: **Cam, Sam  
**Disclaimer: **Stargate and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to MGM, Brad Wright, Rob Cooper, and all the other smart folk that "invented" it all. I am just borrowing them for a little fun.  
**Rating/Warnings:** O15 (has some language and a _slight_ adult situation)  
**Spoilers: **Tiny ones for _Ripple Effect_ (S9)  
**Prompt: **"Hello? Have we met?" issued by a first line fic community on LJ  
**Word Count: **982  
**Summary: **Cam mistakenly kisses an AU Sam.  
**Note: **Just a little crack!fic I couldn't help but write; Lightly beta'd numerous times by me, so there's likely to be mistakes, sorry! I am only human, though.

\/

"Hello? Have we met?"

Her words, while slightly out of place for the situation, hit him just as he was about to lean in and kiss her again, and he raised an eyebrow, staring back at the pleasantly surprised smile on her face.

"Are you not...?" His voice was rough, and he cleared his throat, his face and ears beginning to burn as he realized that the Sam he'd been making small talk with, _and had just kissed_, might look, talk and even think the way the Samantha Carter he knew would, but she wasn't her.

The realization that _this _Sam wasn't _his _Sam began to make his every thought and emotion feel like it was disconnecting from the rest of his body, and he shook his head in embarrassment.

The last time he'd surprised Sam with a cup of coffee in the dead of the night, this hadn't happened. This _never _happened.

Someway, _somehow_, between the technological mumbo jumbo this Sam was talking about, which his Sam knew he didn't understand (and yet knew he always listened to anyway), and this Sam explaining it to him, _he'd kissed her_.

This Sam had probably never met a Cameron Mitchell in her world. She, like so many of the other alternate Sam's here on the base, had never met _him,_ or any other version of him before.

This, added with what he'd just done, he realized was not good. "I...you're not..." He could feel his cheeks burn deeper than they already were. "Are you? You're...you look like, but you're not..."

"Your Sam?" she questioned, folding her arms at her stomach, just the way his Sam always did. She smiled a small smile, shook her head. "No."

"I'm...that is to say, I..."

Why weren't the words coming out? Was it _that _difficult for him to say sorry to her for mistakenly thinking she was his Sam, and then kissing her?

"I'm flattered, to be honest," she said, and he blinked a few times, staring at her in bewilderment.

"You uh, you...are?"

She pursed her lips, nodding.

_That _wasn't like his Sam, he thought.

This Sam turned a little, picked up the mug of coffee he'd brought to her not so many minutes ago. She lifted the stainless steel mug to her lips, and he watched as she took a long, slow sip of the beverage.

Finally, she set the mug back down. "She talks about you, quite a bit," she said, answering his question, and Cam raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Talks about how you make her laugh."

Cam smiled a small, knowing smile. "I like making her laugh."

"She loves it when you do."

_Loves, not likes, but _loves_ it when he does._

Her words forced his mind into a blank, and he stared at this Sam. She wore a warm, almost teasing smile, and her eyes danced with a glimmer of something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Cam..."

He blinked, turning when he heard his name. Sam (he was sure it was his Sam) stood in the doorway, holding two mugs of coffee. "Sam!" he half exclaimed, his voice a little higher pitched than it perhaps should have been.

His Sam smiled wide, walked into the room and set the mugs down on her workbench. "Were you looking for me?" she asked.

Nodding, he looked toward the other Sam, who was staring at him with that same look she was looking at him with before.

She was..._amused?_

Heart beginning to race, he turned his head, staring at his Sam again. "I—I was, yeah, for uh...coffee. I brought you coffee."

"Very gentlemanly of you," the other Sam said, inching a little closer to him.

He looked at her, nodded. "I...sometimes I can be."

"He's very gentlemanly," his Sam said, and it was then he felt her hand touching his forearm.

Her touch made him swallow hard, and he turned his head, staring at her, _breathlessly_.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her fingers brushing his skin, _so tenderly_, as she inched her hand up his bare arm.

Cam cleared his throat. "Nothing's the matter."

"Not scared, are you?"

"Of...you?"

"Us," the other Sam corrected, hooking her finger under his chin and gently making him face her. She smiled, reaching up on the tips of her toes, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

His breath catching in his throat, his Sam gave him her own kiss at the other corner of his mouth.

"No," he whispered, looking at the other Sam for a moment, before turning his head and gazing down at his Sam. "I'm...not scared."

"Good," his Sam whispered, gaze lingering on his for a moment, before dropping to his mouth. A small smile curved his lips, and he craned his neck, about to lower his mouth to hers, when an alarm went off overhead.

"Unexpected gate travel," the other Sam murmured in his ear.

"Fuck the gate," he replied, not hesitating for a moment longer and capturing his Sam's mouth with his.

Kissing her in that moment was everything he had thought kissing the other Sam would have made him feel (when he had thought she was his Sam), but hadn't, and it was how he knew he was kissing the real Sam this time round.

After many long months of fantasizing about taking her in his arms and devouring her with the sweetest kisses, he finally felt like he knew what a glimpse of Heaven was like.

Of course, like with every other 'glimpse of Heaven' moment he'd ever had the joy of experiencing, he was abruptly woken by the sound of the base alarm sounding outside his quarters.

Sighing angrily, he rolled onto his side and covered his head with his pillow. From underneath it came a distinctly grumbled, "I hate that fuckin' gate."


End file.
